A New Beginning
by SadistFujiFan
Summary: [Discontinued] The third years have graduated and the team is split. The regulars of Seigaku go to different schools and can they keep friendships alive? Oh, PLEASE R&R! 1st PoT Fic!
1. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"Hey, Tezuka?"

"Yes, Fuji?"

"It's weird, isn't it? It seems as if it was only yesterday that Echizen came and Seigaku became the team we are. But now, six of us -- you, me, EIji, Oishi, Taka-san, and Inui -- are leaving. We're graduating. It's kind of hard to believe." Fuji's eyes were open, staring at the quickly darkening sky.

"It is. There were so many things that went on this year. However, I think it was meant to be this way. The last three -- Kaido, Momo, and Echizen -- will work it out. We may not be together anymore, but we'll always be Seigaku's tennis team. We can meet again sometimes. It won't be the same, with everyone going to different high schools, but somehow we'll all get through." Tezuka closed his eyes. "We'll always be a team, no matter what."

"You're right. We'll always be the best Seigaku Tennis Team ever." Silence overtook the two. They were both thinking of the future, and the passing year.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"Oishi?"

"What is it, Eiji?"

"We'll be graduating, won't we? We'll both be leaving Seigaku soon. We won't be Seigaku's Golden Pair any longer." Eiji told Oishi, looking down.

"We won't be SEIGAKU's Golden Pair, you're right. But we'll always be THE Golden Pair. Even if we leave, we'll always be together. Even if we go to different high schools, we'll always be friends. After school, as we get older, we'll always be friends." Oishi looked up at the sky. _We'll always be friends, no matter what happens, Eiji._

"Oishi, I know we'll be friends forever. But what about Seigaku? We're leaving Momo, Kaido, and Ochibi. We won't be a team anymore. And Fuji, Inui, Taka-san, Tezuka, and us. We're all leaving and separating. We can't do that. What if we never see each other again?" Eiji looked up at the sky. Oishi looked at him and could see tears in Eiji's eyes.

"Eiji, this was meant to happen. We all knew we'd leave when the year was up. This doesn't mean that we're going to forget everyone. We're just going to discover new things, make new friends. We're always going to be connected through the bond that Seigaku gives. We'll always be Seigaku's tennis team." Oishi smiled and Eiji, wiping away his tears, did the same.

"You're right. SEIGAKU NUMBER ONE!" With that, the Golden Pair looked up at the sky and thought in silence.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Inui approached Taka-san, who was sitting beneath a tree near the courts. "Kawamura?"

"Oh, hi Inui." Taka-san went back to staring at everything, and nothing.

"It's a 89.7% probability that you are thinking of the tennis team and our graduation."

"You're right. I was just thinking that when we leave, what's going to happen? I mean, we all had so much fun together as a team, but the third years are soon going to leave. What's going to happen to the Seigaku tennis team?"

"It is a 34% chance that we will all play on a tennis team again, together. There is still a chance. However, I understand. We're all going to different high schools. We probably will play against each other at tournaments. It will hurt, but it's the truth. We're still the team that beat everyone and got number 1 in Japan. Knowing that will keep us together. That is our one bond together. Don't worry, Kawamura. We'll always be a team." Inui adjusted his glasses and looked up at the sky. "We're always going to be the Seigaku tennis team."

"You know, you're right, Inui. For once, you're data proves that we'll always be together. It's still hard, but we'll overcome it. Thanks, Inui." With that, Taka-san fell silent and stared at the sky. Inui closed his data book and did the same.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Momo, Echizen, and Kaido were standing outside the clubroom door, looking at all their senpais. They understood everything going on and kept silent, looking at them.

Momo finally broke the silence. "They're leaving soon, aren't they? They have exams and then bam! They're going to high school. They're leaving the tennis team. The tennis team is getting broken up." Kaido and Echizen were silent, as they too thought of their friends' departures that were soon to come. "We only have one more practice left. That's all we have. Next year, five regulars will be chosen, but it won't be them. We'll be a different Seigaku team. It just won't be the same." Momo continued, and then fell silent. It was just too sad to think about.

"Momo-senpai, don't worry. They'll be gone, but Seigaku connects us. We're always be Seigaku's number 1 team. Someday, I'm sure that we'll play as a team again. We will have different teammates, but each year gives us a new team. Sure, our senpais are leaving, but they can always visit and all." Echizen went back to looking at the different groups of third years.

"Echizen's right. We're not going to be a team but they can come whenever. The team will be different, but we'll have a connection with the third years that are leaving." Kaido went silent right after. He would never admit it, but he was really sad inside.

The trio was silent the rest of the time, just watching their senpais staring at the sky. Momo had tears coming out of his eyes and Echizen's were tearing up. You couldn't tell unless you looked really well, but Kaido's eyes were watering too. They were going to miss the third years that made the team they loved.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

_Oh my god. That was weird. Kind of OOC, yeah? But don't you think that if people who were some of the best friends you had were leaving, you'd be sad? What if YOU were the one leaving? I kind of thought of this fic when I realized March was coming up (that's when Japan's school ends... second to last week is last week of school, then spring break for one week, first week of school is the beginning of April) and how everyone will act when the third years of Seigaku have to leave. This was also inspired when I thought back to my two good friends that switched schools for this year and how different it was. I mean, I still see them, but now it's not as much. And it kind of changed. ThatÕs all it is. _

_~~**SanaKL**~~_


	2. Leaving Everything, Everyone Behind, Beh

_Since reviewers have asked for a second part to this, I decided to make this one-shot not a one-shot! Thanks to all who reviewed: _

**_InsaneFuzieBunny_**_: This is for you! You asked for another chapter, here it is! Thanks for reviewing!_

**_beriath_**_: thanks for you support! This is also for you, as you also asked for it! you sure IÕm not making it OOC??_

**_ILLK:_**_ I know Seigaku is an elevator school, but I was thinking it would be interesting if it wasnÕt and they all went to different schools... and yes, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM is going to different schools. One is going abroad (ten guesses on who that is *rolls eyes*). Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_

**_Cheeseburger of Doom_**_: wah~! I cry for you. I know what it is to move... I had to leave family and friends I loved when I came to America from Japan! Then lots of my friends went to different schools... *cries* I hate it! thanks, though! And I love your stories!_

_Also, this fic has no relationships -- yaoi, yuri, or straight. Some may be implied, but that's about it. Now on with the fic!_

~~**~~**~~

**Chapter 2: Leaving Everything, Everyone Behind, Behind in the Past**

~~**~~**~~

ÒCongratulations!Ó ÒWeÕve graduated!Ó ÒHigh School, here we come!Ó Cheers were heard around the room where the party was being held. This party was only for the third years that had finally graduated. Every third year of Seigaku was there, everyone except for six. They were all at the tennis courts, the tennis courts they would be leaving. No one was there but the six of them. Not one sound was heard except the rustling of the leaves.

"One last game." Suddenly, a voice, no, _three_ voices entered the tennis courts. The startled six turned towards the gate to see Echizen, Momo, and Kaido, still dressed in their Seigaku Tennis Team clothes. "One last game on these courts. Eiji-senpai verses Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai verses Tezuka-buchou, Kawamura-senpai verses Inui-senpai. One last game."

"Buchou, you're leaving. Leaving Japan for Germany. This could be the last time. Just one game. Senpai, saigoni ikkai. Once more, just one last time. You all deserve and need this. Play one last game," Echizen continued.

"Even if you all visit, it won't be the same. You all probably won't come back at the same time, if you ever do. One last game as a team. As _this _team. We'll have another Seigaku team, but this team is gone forever. If you want to, play one last time to savor our time together. One last game, one last memory," Momo continued.

"If you don't, you may regret this for the rest of your lives. If that happens, you can't turn back time and retry. This is the last chance. One game," Kaido finished.

The six (_FYI, when I say the six or something of that sort, it means the third years that were on the Seigaku team: Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kikumaru, Kawamura, and Inui!_) turned to look at each other. They nodded in unison. They turned back to the trio (_Echizen, Momo, and Kaido, but that's a given, right?_). "We'll play. You're right. This _is _our last chance. It couldn't hurt," Oishi answered.

The six who were going to play went to the clubroom. They changed in silence. They were all savoring the last few moments they had together. They all took our their tennis rackets and grabbed some balls. The trio was waiting outside, on the courts A, B, and C, one on each court. They sat in the chairs that the referee sat in. _This is their last match here. This is the least we can do, _went through their heads.

Oishi and Eiji stepped onto court A (where Momo was), Tezuka and Fuji went to court B (where Echizen was), while Inui and Taka-san prepared themselves on court C (where Kaido was). After the spin, it was determined that Oishi, Tezuka, and Inui were to serve first. Echizen, Momo, and Kaido said in unison, "_One Set Match. Oishi/Tezuka/Inui to serve!_"

(STARTING...NOW Anything on happening on _court A will be in italics_, **court B will be in bold**, and court C will be underlined so I don't have to keep switching with like ~~**~~ or something. Okay? Anything else will be in normal font)

_Oishi served an easy serve to Kikumaru. Kikumaru, understanding what Oishi was stating, returned the ball lightly. Oishi did the same. Soon, a rally was going on. Momo watched in wonder as he carefully watched the ball and his senpais._

**Tezuka served, not his no-touch ace, but a simple slow serve. Fuji also returned it with a topspin -- not a hard to catch topspin, but an easy, light one so Tezuka would have no trouble returning it. Echizen watched, fully understanding that they wanted to prolong this match as long as possible.**

Inui served a serve that even a first year (inexperienced) would be able to return it with easy. Taka-san returned it, not going into his usual 'Burning Mode'. They started to rally simply like they were practicing groundstrokes. Kaido intently watched his senpais playing their last game at Seigaku.

All at once, it seemed as if all the players realized that if they played like this, it wouldn't be fair. It would last forever and it would defeat the purpose of this last match. They started playing their tennis. However, they all couldn't play their best or this match, this moment, this memory will end all too soon. The underclassmen looked on.

_"Love-Fifteen!" Kikumaru had finally scored a point against Oishi using Kikumaru Beam. It had been fifteen minutes since they started and this was still the first game. The Golden Pair smiled at each other. Oishi then served. They rallied for a few minutes, then Oishi used his best technique, Moon Volley. "Fifteen all!" "OISHI~! You know I can't get that!" "Just like I can't get your Kikumaru Beam!"_

**Tezuka sent a topspin to Fuji and immediately regretted it. Fuji used one of his Triple Counters, Tsubame Gaeshi, and took the point. "Love-Fifteen!" Echizen announced. Instead of serving, Tezuka asked, "You're using your Triple Counters?" Fuji just smiled at him and said, "Maybe." Shaking his head, Tezuka served a no-touch ace. "Fifteen all!" "You're using your no-touch aces?" Fuji questioned. Tezuka just nodded. Fuji smiled, got into position and readied himself.**

Inui jumped and smashed the lob that Taka-san had sent. Taka-san failed to return it. "Fifteen-Love!" Taka-san just looked at Inui and grinned. Inui didn't notice this. He served the ball and Taka-san hit the ball back with his Hadoukyuu and took the point. "Fifteen all!" Inui just stared at Taka-san. "You still do that?" "Yeah, well, you still use your data."

The games went on and on, for over three hours. No one noticed or was getting tired, it seemed. Not even Kikumaru, whose concentration and energy usually went down rather quickly.

_"Game, Oishi! Five games all!" Oishi smiled. He had evened out the score yet another time. Just two more games and he would win. Kikumaru scowled on the other side. Two more games to win. Oishi went to the baseline and served. Kikumaru returned it and ran up to the net. He used his Kikumaru Jirushi Step to confuse Oishi. Oishi hit it back cross-court, but Kikumaru returned it. The rally began. _

**"Game, Fuji! Four games to Five!" Fuji smiled. Tezuka was being his usual emotionless self. Fuji went to serve. He served, and Tezuka returned it with grace. Fuji, smiling again, sent a lob, a challenge, to Tezuka. Tezuka frowned and sliced it back. Again, Fuji lobbed it. Tezuka glared at Fuji before returning it with a lob. Fuji just lobbed the ball again. Tezuka grew tired of this 'lobbing game' and smashed it, using the technique Echizen had used before, after the Totaikai. Fuji used Higuma Otoshi. "Out! Love-Fifteen!" Fuji just smiled. So much for that.**

"Game, Kawamura! Four games to Five!" Taka-san was losing to Inui, because he kept using data tennis, but had managed to win that last game. It had been a long game, the longest game so far. Kawamura served his Burning Serve. He could literally feel that the game was ending soon. Even Inui used his data to see that yes, it would end soon. He was too busy with his data that he missed the ball that Taka-san had sent. "Fifteen-Love!" "YES, YES! COME ON! BURNING!"

Within the next hour, Inui had won, as did Tezuka. Inui, Taka-san, Fuji, Tezuka, Echizen, and Kaido were now watching Kikumaru and Oishi doing the twelve-point tiebreaker. They all understood, as did Momo, that this was the hardest for the Golden Pair, as they were great friends and doubles team. Finally, twenty minutes later...

_"Game! Won by Kikumaru, Seven games to Six!" _

(Okay, the _italics, _**bold, **underline thing will end... NOW!)

Momo, Kikumaru, and Oishi walked off the court. The nine of them now stood all together, in silence. Suddenly, as if all were psychic, they put their arms around each otherÕs shoulders and bent down. All at once, they yelled **"SEIGAKU FAI, OH~!" **It was just like the scene at the Kantou Taikai, except Tezuka was there and they didnÕt have their headband things.

Momo, Echizen, and Kaido then said goodbye to all of their senpais and were just about to leave the courts when they heard Oishi yell "Hey, guys!" They turned around and saw the third years in a line. Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, Taka-san, and Inui, in that order. One by one, starting from Inui, bowed and said "Thank you."

Momo, Echizen, and Kaido were startled, but they went in a similar line and bowed. They said, "No, senpai. Thank YOU." Their voices were cracked. They bowed once more, waved, and left.

Back on the courts, the third years said their own goodbyes. They then left their own separate ways. They left behind their school, their past at Seigaku. Although it still **would** be in their memory...

~~**~~**~~**~~

~~**~~**~~**~~

_How did you like it?? _**_beriath_**_, are you sure it's not OOC? it sure seems like it. Well, I hoped you liked this. Interesting, isn't it? It was way longer than A New Beginning (Chapter 1), I'll tell you that much. Took me an hour to write this. I just love the end, when they do the cheer thing. I got that image and I just loved it. It was just the cutest thing! And the going into a line and bowing and thanking thing? That was so weird. I just thought Tezuka HAD to do something that wasn't Tezuka-like. And there it was. You know, I'm starting to like the idea of this not being an one-shot. I might make this into an actual story. Like the six lives at high school, then Momo and Kaido graduating, and Echizen graduating, and college, and after Echizen's senior year at college, a reunion of the whole group arranged by the oh-so-nice komon Ryuzaki Sumire. I smell a story! Thanks for reading! Bai2~!_

_~~**SanaKL**~~_


	3. Separation Part 1

_Sana: Ai~~~~~e! This sad, sad fic is continuing! The HoRrOr! Anyways, this is chapter 3 of A New Beginning, written on request. I'm actually amazed and pleased. I never thought anyone would read my fics, you know. Anyhowz, here's to the people who reviewed!:_

**_Cheeseburger of Doom:_**_ Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You read my next chapter! I love you! Hope you enjoy this one too! Never thought a favorite author of mine would review for petty ole me! thanks a bunch! _

**_lei:_**_ Thanks lei! I appreciate you reading and reviewing for me! And I understand! Just writing it was getting me really sad. It broke my heart. Wah~~! Thanks, hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_Also, to those who reviewed chapter one, thank you and I hope you like these last two chapters too! This chapter is dedicated to Cheeseburger of Doom and lei for reviewing my sad story -- most especially Cheeseburger for reviewing BOTH chapters one and two! Oh, and the high schools will all be made up by moi!_

~~**~~**~~**~~

**Separation**

~~**~~**~~**~~

Fuji had always liked school. He had liked it since he could remember. That was why he felt weird. He didn't want to go to school that morning. He, Fuji Syuusuke, did not want to go to school. Maybe it was because he wasn't going to Seishun Gakuen anymore. Maybe it was because he knew Eiji would not be there to brighten up everyone's day. Maybe it was because he wouldn't have to go to tennis practice after school -- well, tennis would come, right after he turned in his application thing. Maybe it was because EVERYONE would not be there. Fuji sighed sadly and started getting ready for school. _Everyone I played tennis with at Seigaku aren't going to be there. That's what feels weird. They were always AT the school, at least, until now. _

"Ittekimasu, Yumiko nee-san. Ja ne," Fuji left gloomily. "Ja ne, Syuusuke," Yumiko replied, noting the sad stature that her older younger brother had. 

Without realizing it, Fuji had arrived at school, or more specifically, the high school tennis courts. He had been walking around like a ghost and found them. Fuji wrapped his fingers around the chain links of the fence that surrounded the courts. How he longed to be at the Seigaku morning practice. Everyone would be there. Fuji just shook his head and walked into the building that he would spend most of the next three years in, Teidan High School.

~~**~~**~~

Oishi said goodbye to his family as he prepared to leave for his new school, Asa No Gawa (Morning's River) High School. As he neared the school, he stuck his hand into his pocket to take out the keys of the tennis clubroom. When Oishi felt no key, he remembered that he did not have to open the clubroom anymore. That thought made Oishi feel sad again. It meant that he was not part of the team that made up most of his junior high life. There would be no Inui to watch out for, no Eiji to care for, no Tezuka to give out punishments, no Seigaku that he belonged in. That was a really sad thought and Oishi almost cried. 

As Oishi walked to his new classroom, he remembered something that Taka-san had said to the team right before graduation. _We may be going our separate ways, but we'll always be together in our hearts. That's one connection that no one can break. They may be able to kill each of us, but that won't get rid of the bond between us all._

Remembering this was the cure. Oishi smiled and reached out to every member on the Seigaku tennis team through his heart. After that, he felt he had the courage to face a time away from his old friends. With a livelier step, Oishi walked up to the classroom door and opened it softly, as not to make noise to disturb whoever was inside, with a great smile.

~~**~~**~~

Taka-san walked to school. As he neared the school, he looked up to it. Taka-san had been accepted to Seimei High School. This high school was a great school to go to because it was only a twenty-minute walk from his house, Fuji's new school, ...and Seigaku. It being near his house was good because then he could hurry home and help his dad with the restaurant. Being near Fuji's school was good because he could visit his friend when he wanted to. Sei Kou (nickname to Seimei, like Seigaku was to Seishun Gakuen) being close to Seigaku was a treat because then he would be able to visit his three kouhais whenever he wanted to. Taka-san still wished he still attended that school, but at least he was close to it.

Taka-san walked up to his classroom door. He could not open it and see the new faces of his newest classmates. He still wanted his classmates of year 3 class 4 from Seigaku. Taka-san shook his head and reminded himself as he had been constantly doing since a few days ago that he was now a member of the class year 1 class 5 at Seimei. He opened the door and greeted the people around him.

Still, Taka-san could not talk to people without remembering his friends from the Seigaku Tennis Team. He *politely* walked through a throng of freshmen who apparently knew each other from junior high. Taka-san walked all the way to the back corner and sat down. Since no one was talking to him, he got out his books, closed his eyes, and remembered the last game at Seigaku. Nothing had been more exciting than that. 

~~**~~**~~

Inui walked towards Fuyu No Yo High School while flipping through his data book that was filled with information of the Seigaku team... of last year. He still had a hard time remembering that it was a new year. The information he had was not of a new group of tennis players, but of his teammates of last year that he was likely not to forget. Actually, his data had said that there was only a 9% chance that the nine of them would forget each other. A mere 9%, but to Inui, it was a fateful 9%. It was 9 out of 100 chance that they would forget each other, and the number 9 was considered bad luck in Japan, so that hadn't comforted him at all. Of course, **he** didn't believe in such thing as 'luck', unlike those weird Yamabuki people, but it was still unnerving.

As Inui walked to school, he saw some other people walking towards Fuyu Kou. He started getting data on them, as data collecting only ends when you die. You never knew, it could come helpful sometime in the future. SOMETIME. He analyzed his data and by the time he reached his classroom, he had three FULL pages of data on new schoolmates that he would probably never see again, although it was a 57% probability that they would see each other. He closed his data book, adjusted his glasses, and opened the door.

Inui looked at his new classmates of year 1 class 9 and saw two of the five people he had seen early this morning. _Interesting, ii data..._ Inui thought as he scribbled some more into his book. After writing for some time, Inui walked to a desk and sat down. He took out his book once again and started scribbling like mad again. His classmates were staring at him in wonder, but he ignored them. There was more data to be recorded, and he could not be disturbed.

~~**~~**~~**~~

_I meant to write all of them today. I really did. I meant to do Eiji, Tezuka, and the Seigaku trio, but do you know how long just THIS took? over two hours! plus I have to go eat now, but that isn't important. and IÕm tired for now. So IÕll work on the next part later, okay? So next to come will be Separation Part 2. This is part 1. Stay tuned!!!!!!_


	4. Separation Part 2

_Sana: Here, Separation part 2, written a few days later, but uploaded on the same day. Okay? Coming up will be Eiji, then Tezuka, then the Seigaku Three! On with the ficcy!!!!!!_

~~**~~**~~**~~****

**Separation Part 2**

~~**~~**~~**~~

Eiji woke up late. Of course, who could blame him? Last night, he wondered about school and things. He couldn't believe he was in high school now and would not be with Oishi and Fuji and everyone else. He couldn't sleep until 2 AM. Still, if he rushed, he could make it to school, Akigawa High School. He hurriedly got dressed, grabbed some toast and flew out the door.

Eiji ran to school and got there ten minutes to class time. He sighed in relief. Being late on his first day would NOT be good. He looked around for his classroom, finally finding it after a few minutes. He put a hand to the handle, about to open it. He wondered if he should. I mean, this year, Fuji would not be there, smiling at him. While he was pondering, the door opened from the inside.

"Hey there! I'm Fujitake Shuuichi. I saw your shadow in the window and you weren't opening the door. I wondered what was wrong, so I came. What's wrong?" The boy who stood in front of Eiji said this in a cheerful voice.

_Fujitake Shuuichi... Take off the -take and you get Fuji, my best friend... Put a -rou at the end and you get Shuuichirou, Oishi's first name..._ Eiji felt tears coming to his eyes. He knew that they weren't going to be there at school anymore, but he couldn't handle it. He swept past Fujitake, muttering, "I'm fine." He went to a back corner seat and sat down. _I don't want to be here. Everything's too different. I want to be back in Seigaku..._

~~**~~**~~

_"Passengers of flight 229 going to Munich, Germany, please go to gate 12 to enter the airplane. It will take flight in thirty minutes."_

Tezuka, hearing the announcement, calmly stood up and walked towards the gate. There was quite a line and he was near the back, next to a window. He looked out and remembered that the new school year just started today. He wondered what was happening with the former tennis team regulars. He knew that all of them were going to different schools, except the underclassmen, who remained at Seigaku. As the line moved up, he closed his eyes and shook his head. He should have stayed here. Germany was too far. However, that was the only place that could even _try_ to heal his arm. Tezuka just moved forward with the line. Soon, he was on the plane and it was about to take off. _Sayoonara. Fuji, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaido. Yudan sezu ikou... [1]_

With that last thought and look out the window, he closed his eyes. _Zettai ni mata kokode issho ni tenisu yarou, minna. [2]_

~~**~~**~~

Momo, Kaido, and Echizen looked down into the courts from Ryuzaki-sensei's office. Today, being the first day, was open courts. Momo was now captain and Kaido was vice-captain of the prestigious Seigaku tennis team. Usually, only the captains were putting together the blocks for the ranking matches. However, Echizen was the only other regular and Momo didn't think it was smart to leave him alone with non-regulars. After a few minutes, Momo went back to putting people in the blocks while Kaido and Echizen stayed by the window. 

"Arai-senpai and Horio are having a match, Momo-senpai,Ó Echizen told Momo all of a sudden, "Is that fair?"

"It doesn't matter. We didn't ask them to have a match. Still, it might be fun to see what happens,Ó Momo replied.

"Fwshhh... Momoshiro, you got everyone in blocks yet? It doesn't take _that_ long, does it?" Kaido asked in a snide manner.

"Shut it, *Mamushi*. I'm almost done. I just can't decide if I should put each of us in a different block or if I should put you and Echizen in one block. What do you think, 'baa-san?" Momo asked Ryuzaki-sensei who just happened to step into the room.

"All different. If you put any two of you in one block, the others in that block don't have a chance. Plus, I think Ryoma doesn't want a match with Kaido anymore, eh?" Ryuzaki-sensei answered, winking.

"Okay with you guys?" Momo asked Kaido and Echizen, "You guys can play together if you want."

"It's fine," the duo replied annoyed and in unison.

"Okay...done! Let's go down a see how the team's doing, shall we?" Momo put down the pencil and leaped up from his chair.

The three, with Momo in the lead, walked out the door to the courts. When they got there, they got the team to assemble. Momo was in front, talking, and Kaido and Echizen were in the first row, the only two in the row.

"Hey everyone. Today's the first day of practice, so it was open courts, but starting tomorrow, it's going to be practice, practice, practice. The ranking matches are going to be starting the day after tomorrow. First years will be picking up balls and cleaning the courts. That's all. You can go home!" Momo announced, then went to pick up his racket. Kaido and Echizen followed suite and did the same. They had decided to practice after everyone was gone.

"It's weird without the senpais, isn't it?" Echizen asked. Momo and Kaido nodded. They started hitting. Momo was hitting lobs and Kaido and Echizen were hitting them into a basket. This brought memories of that first day when the regulars were hitting the balls. Echizen had hit one that had gone too far behind.

They hit balls, sometimes changing the person hitting the lobs, until past six. Finally, they stopped and went home.

~~**~~**~~**~~

_Weird, weird, weird. The last one was way too long. NOT like all the other ones. Let's see, just for info, I'll tell you where each person goes to school now, and the translation of the kanjis that I decided. It'll go nickname then in parentheses, full school name and meaning. Also, anyone have an idea for a German high school's name? I have a few weeks to figure that one out, but I was thinking German for New Life or New Beginning. I'll be happy for any ideas!_

_Tezuka: Haven't figured it out yet_

_Oishi: Asagawa Kou (Asa No Gawa Kou Kou, 'Morning's River')_

_Fuji: Teidan (Teidan Kou Kou, No meaning, let's just say it's the founder's name)_

_Eiji: Akigawa Kou (Akigawa Kou Kou, 'Autumn River')_

_Inui: Fuyu Kou (Fuyu No Yo Kou Kou, 'Winter's Night')_

_Taka-san: Sei Kou (Seimei Kou Kou, 'Blue Destiny')_

_Kaido, Echizen, Momo: Seigaku (Seishun Gakuen, 'Blue Spring')_

_*The Sei- part to Seigaku and Seimei (Taka-san's school) is both the kanji for blue. That's why it's both blue something.*_

_Thanks for reading! Please review if it is worth it!!! Oh, and the translations of the two phrases:_

_[1]: Yudan is very hard to translate, but the phrase means like ÒLetÕs go preparedÓ or ÒLetÕs go without hesitation.Ó ItÕs really hard, but thatÕs kind of what it meant._

_[2]: ThatÕs something Tezuka wouldnÕt say, but it means ÒLetÕs play tennis here again, everybody. ItÕs a must.Ó Something like that. Zettai was hard to translate, but itÕs like we must. _

_Anyways, thanks everyone for supporting this sad story!!!!_


	5. Getting New Regulars

_Sana: Thanks for reviewing everyone! I really want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU _**_CHEESEBURGER OF DOOM_**_!!!! You reviewed this fic EVERY single time I updated! I love you!!!!!!! Here's to Cheeseburger!!! *Kanpai!*_

_Thanks to the reviewers:_

**_InsaneFuzieBunny_**_: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, it's very sad. *cry* I feel so sorry for everyone!_

**_Hitori_**_: I know, I know. It's all so very sad! I don't even know how I manage to write it! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

**_Cheeseburger of Doom_**_: You have become my favorite person on ff.net! You write such good fics and even read my fic AND review! _ Thanks a bunch and I think I'd stop this fic if it wasn't for your support! Thanks, and keep up the good work! ^^_

_This is dedicated to Kenshin and Cheeseburger of Doom, Kenshin for introducing me to many many things and Cheeseburger for reviewing every single time!_

~~**~~**~~**~~

**Getting New Regulars******

~~**~~**~~**~~

"Game Set! Won by Echizen, 6-0!" Echizen had won again. This was his last match in the rankings and he had won every match. Now all there was to do was watch the board while Momo had his matches. This time, there were only three regulars participating in the matches that it was decided that Momo wouldn't have any match until Echizen was done. He would have to watch the board and record scores. Every-so-often, Kaido would come take over for a while. When Echizen was done, Momo would have his matches. Again, Kaido was to come a few times so Echizen could have a break.

Echizen walked to the table where Momo was lounging on the chair. "Momo-senpai, you can go now. I'm done with my matches," Echizen said while putting in his last score. He then pushed Momo off the chair and sat down himself.

"Fine, fine. Echizen, I'm counting on you! See ya!" Momo replied and ran off. Echizen sighed and leaned back on the chair, closing his eyes. He daydreamed until a voice brought him out.

"B Block, Arai Masashi, 6-4," Echizen looked up to see Arai standing there, looking exhausted. Sighing, he turned around (and he had to stand up too!) to write it down.

"Okay. One more match with Kaido-senpai and you're done." Echizen told Arai. Arai just nodded his head and walked off. Echizen was quite surprised, as Arai never seemed to like him. Shrugging, he sat back down and was about to start daydreaming when a different voice startled him.

"D Block, Katou Kachirou, 7-5," Kachirou was in front of Echizen, sweat dripping all over the ground. He looked to Echizen like he had just come out of a swimming pool. "Ryoma-kun, I won my match against Horio-kun," Kachirou had a really proud look on his face.

"Good job. You have two more matches left. Good luck," Echizen answered his friend, nodding. Echizen then looked for Horio who was sure to come next, looking sad. He was SURE Horio would be disappointed. Looking around a second time, Echizen finally saw him.

"D Block, Horio Osatoshi, 5-7," Horio told Echizen with a really depressed voice. He didn't even wait for an answer before going away. Echizen would have followed if he could, but he needed to watch the table. He was about to sink back into the chair when a voice, once again, startled him out of his reverie. 

"Echizen, you can take a break," a gruff voice that had a faint hiss to it. Kaido wrote his score in and looked at Echizen. "Go. I can watch for about ten minutes." Echizen, jumped up and walked away. Kaido hissed and sat down.

Echizen ran to catch up to Horio. It wasn't that hard, as Horio was walking very slowly. "Horio?"

Horio looked up to the sound of his name being called. "What?" he asked in a kind of pissed off voice. "Here to gloat about me losing? If you are, go away. I don't need it." Horio started walking off again, but Echizen stopped him.

"No. I'm not here to gloat. I'm just here to see if you're okay. I mean, you're my fr... fr... frie... classmate. I wondered. Plus, I know what it feels like to lose," Echizen just couldn't seem to get the word 'friend' out. Horio wasn't really his 'friend.' In a way, yes, but not really.

Horio just stared at him and walked away. Echizen didn't even try to stop him this time. Sure, you try to do something nice for _once_ and you get brushed off. Yanking his hat down, he walked back to the table. Kaido stood and walked away as Echizen took the chair. 

By five o'clock, all the matches were done. The last one had been Momo verses Masaya. Of course, Momo won. After looking through the results, the eight regulars had been chosen. From Block A were Momoshiro Takeshi and Ikeda Masaya. From Block B were Kaido Kaoru and Arai Masashi. From Block C were Echizen Ryoma and Aichi Masanori. From Block D were Hayashi Yoshiaki and Mishima Kenta. All of them were third-years, except Echizen. 

Momo sent everybody home, except Kaido and Echizen, after the results were announced. The three of them walked up to Ryuzaki-sensei's office and presented her with the results. She looked over them, then at the three. "Training all of them is going to be hard. Most of them always lost against non-regular third-years last year."

"Yeah, and the end of this school year is going to be hard too, baa-san. Only Echizen here is a second-year. What will you do with seven never-been-regulars and one stubborn been-a-regular-since-first-year as your team?" Momo replied jokingly.

Once Momo said that, he got a tennis ball in his face, a glare, a hiss, and a quiet chuckle. Echizen had thrown a tennis ball at Momo while glaring at him. Momo glared right back. Ryuzaki-sensei's chuckle just got louder when she saw this. The three regulars just stared at her until she stopped. 

"Anyway, we'll worry about that later, Momo. For now, we have to concentrate on this year's team. We need to train really hard if we want to win the district, prefecturals, regionals, and nationals. I'm counting on all three of you to help the rest of the team. Got it?" Ryuzaki-sensei looked at each regular in the eye. The three nodded in unison. "Alright. Go home and get a good night's rest. See you tomorrow morning at practice."

The trio once again nodded and walked out. Kaido went to do his customary excises while Momo took Echizen home on his bicycle. On the way, Momo and Echizen decided to call the former third years to inform them who was now on the team. Momo was to call Inui, Kikumaru, and Oishi. Echizen was to call Tezuka, Fuji, and Taka-san. Momo wanted to call Inui so he could ask him about the new regulars. When they reached the Echizen household, they parted, Echizen going to his room while Momo went on to his house.

Thus, the first of the ranking matches for that year ended with three returning regulars and five new regulars...

~~**~~**~~**~~

_Okay, okay. This wasn't as good as the others. I just wanted to introduce the newest regulars. Just for information, they are: Momo, Kaido, Echizen, Arai Masashi, Ikeda Masaya, Hayashi Yoshiaki (in the first volume of Tenipuri, Masaya and Hayashi trick the first years. Well, they never said his first name so I made one up!), Mishima Kenta (OC), and Aichi Masanori (another OC). Next chapter will be the former third years. It will describe their first day. I think I'll separate them into two chapters, I don't rightly know. Okay! Bai2! Please review!_


	6. Beginnings, and Meeting Old Friends

A/N: Okay, I know I'm really, really late. It's been like what, five months? Sorry! I had lots of school and exams! Now it's summer, and I can write... a little. I have summer school every weekday for four (FOUR) hours! Stress! **Oh, and for Hayashi, I changed his first name to Daisuke because that's what it really is. It's not Yoshiaki (I made that up before).**

------------------------

Beginnings, and Meeting Old Friends 

By: SadistFujiFan

------------------------

Kikumaru Eiji leisurely walked the halls of Akigawa Kou, towards his class, 1-3. Eiji really wondered if he would be able to survive school. He didn't know anyone to help him. Fuji, Oishi, and Inui, who all tutored or helped him, were all at different schools. There wouldn't be anyone to wake him up when the teacher called him. _Can I really survive high school when I barely survived middle school?_

Eiji soon arrived in front of his homeroom door. He reached out and put his hand on the handle of the door. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened of its own accord. Eiji jumped back, scared to death.

"Hey! I'm Kanda Shirou! I'm your classmate! Who are you?" A brunet boy, not much taller than Eiji himself, appeared in the doorway.

"...um, I'm Kikumaru Eiji. I'm a student in this class?" Eiji was hesitant about answering, not knowing if he said the right thing.

"Are you telling me, or asking me?

"...um... Telling? At least, I think I'm telling you. Eiji was NOT used to people as loud and energetic as this. The only person like that was... Momo. _I'm not going to see Momo around here, just this kid._

Thinking about Momo made Eiji think of all of his other teammates from Seigaku. He longed to be with them, playing tennis. He must have dreamed off, because the next thing he knew, Kanda was snapping in his face.

"Yo, what's wrong? Wake up.

"Huh? Oh, nothing... Let's go in! I want to find me a seat! Eiji had reverted back to the happy Eiji that everyone at Seigaku knew.

Deep inside, Eiji knew that he wasn't back to the normal him. He still wished that everything hadn't changed. He wanted to be in the same classes as Fuji, hang out with Oishi, be tutored by Inui, eat at the hamburger joint with Momo and Ochibi, and play tennis with the tennis team that he had enjoyed. Eiji didn't want to grow up. It was painful.

Eiji never showed his pain, though, and continued talking and laughing with Kanda-kun until class started. He was going to survive school with or without friends.

------------------------

Inui Sadaharu clicked his pen out and prepared to write down information in his newest notebook, especially for Fuyu No Yo Kou Kou. This was the notebook that all of his newest data would be going into. Looking around, he spotted his first victim, a blond guy that looked like a freshman. Perhaps he was an English transfer student? Inui's glasses glinted dangerously.

_172 cm tall, blond, green-blue eyes, probably a freshman, European, possibly English, left-handed._ Upon closer inspection, Inui saw that the boy had a sports bag, although he noted it wasn't a tennis bag. _Ii data._

Walking away towards the school, Inui wondered what other people he would meet. Reaching the school, Inui exchanged his shoes for his indoor shoes. Finally, he walked towards his classroom.

Entering, he found quite a few people. Some had laptops out, while others were reading. Some were talking to other students. Inui noted that two had basketballs, one had a volleyball, and one had a soccer ball. _Ii data. People who play sports._ However, looking around, he saw that no one had a tennis bag or rackets. _A shame._

Inui went to his seat and took out his laptop. He had to find out more about the school. He had, of course, done plenty of research about the school already. Inui was curious and wanted to know more.

Inui had been so caught up in researching that he hadn't heard the door open and close. He didn't notice the person that entered until the said person spoke to him.

"Well, well, Inui-kun. Imagine seeing you here. You attend this school now, too?

Inui looked up to the mystery person to see the one guy Fuji had hated Ð Mizuki Hajime. "Mizuki. I didn't know you were coming here. And yes, I do attend Fuyu Kou now.

Seeing Mizuki had brought back memories of middle school that Inui had so painfully tried to not think about. He was never going back to those times, so why think of them. Obviously, Mizuki wasn't going to help him forget.

"My, you're cold. Why, we haven't seen each other since Nationals. I haven't played against you in ages. We should get together and play. Don't you think? Mizuki had that face that made you want to pound it in on.

"Yes, yes, maybe we'll get together a different time. I really must be getting back to my research. Please excuse me, With that, Inui completely ignored Mizuki.

Inui didn't look up until Mizuki had gotten seated. _Playing tennis against an opponent from middle school._ He chuckled softly. _That's something I'm hardly ever going to be able to do from now._

Inui started reviewing his course schedule and noting where all the room he needed to go to were. After he did that, he reviewed his data until the teacher came in.

------------------------

Fuji Syusuke looked forward as he walked. He could already see his new school, Teidan Kou Kou from where he stood. It really was a handsome looking building. It looked like something from long ago England. _That is my school now, not Seigaku._ Fuji kept his head up, his ever-present smile on his face and eyes closed. He had to keep his mask up and pretend that he had forgotten his Seigaku days; he could not live in the past.

Finally reaching the school, Fuji walked up to his classroom. It wasn't far from the entrance. Opening the door, he saw that there were only a few people already here, about three. As he started to sit down in the chair closest to the door, one of the other students came up to him.

"Hi, I'm Shirokawa Kyou. Nice to meet you. If you need any help or a tour around the school, I'll be glad to give it to you. My older brother went to school here so I know a lot about this school," the boy introduced himself warmly to Fuji.

Smiling, Fuji introduced himself. "I'm Fuji Syusuke. I'm glad to meet you too. Thanks for your offers. It's nice to know I can ask somebody if I have questions. I'll let you know if I really get stuck.

Smiling brightly, Kyou went back to his seat. Fuji never let the smile on his face waver. After Kyou sat back down, Fuji went into a deep thought.

_His personality is so much like Oishi's. He always tried to help and offered it. I'm guessing that Shirokawa-kun is going to offer help to anyone that walks through the door. But there's another person he reminds me of. Shirokawa-kun is really short, like Echizen. Maybe I should tell him what Inui told Echizen to do, drink two bottles of milk everyday._ Fuji giggled softly, and started reading a bit before the teacher came.

Fuji read for about twenty minutes before looking up again. By that time, about ten more students had walked in. None had sat next to Fuji, however. Just as he had predicted, Shirokawa-kun had said the same thing that he had said to Fuji to ever other student. Just as Fuji prepared to read again, the door opened once again to let in a student. Fuji looked up and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Fuji! I didn't know you were attending Teidan too!" the tall boy exclaimed quietly to Fuji. The boy quickly took the seat next to Fuji.

Fuji put his book down after marking the page he was on. He turned to the boy and smiled, possibly the first real smile he had worn all week. "Tachibana! I haven't seen you in a long time! I didn't know you were coming here either! What a coincidence!

"Yeah, it is. I really didn't know you were going to be my classmate! This is great! Somebody I know will be with me. An will be pleased to know this, as well as my parents. Tachibana Kippei smiled brightly at Fuji.

"I know. I was prepared for a high school career with none of my old friends from middle school." F

"So, who took over the tennis club for Seigaku? Kamio is captain and Shinji is vice-captain now. They have to find somebody else to replace me. Remember? We only had seven people last year." T

"Yes, I remember. Momoshiro took over as captain for Seigaku, and Kaido is vice-captain. From what I understand, Kaido also took over the role of opening the clubroom and courts. F

"What about Echizen? Is he stuck with the others while Momoshiro and Kaido talk over things with the coach? I don't think Echizen would like that." T

"Echizen is like an advisor. He goes and talks things over with Ryuzaki-sensei with the captains. Echizen is the strongest on the team now. There's no doubt he'll take over as captain for next year." F

"Yeah. I'm worried about Fudomine next year. The regulars are all third-years now. If they all leave, what's going to happen? The Fudomine Tennis Team is gone after this year." T

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your friends are thinking about it. Speaking of tennis, are you joining the team for Teidan?" F

"Yeah, I plan to. Are you, Fuji?" T

"Yeah. I'll be your teammate soon! You want to go sign up together?" F

"Sure, let's go after school. Do you want Ð" Tachibana stopped talking when the teacher walked in. Tachibana and Fuji started class as classmates. You could tell that they were both at ease because they found a friend.

------------------------

Oishi Syuichirou, who had always been first to his club practices, arrived at his high school, Asa no Gawa Kou Kou very early. He walked up to his class and saw that only one other person was in there, reading a magazine. Oishi decided to introduce himself to the lone guy in the room because he thought it would be rude not to.

"Hi. I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm Oishi Syuichirou. I came from Seishun Gakuen Chuutoubu. Oishi smiled at the guy who looked up.

The guy smiled back and put his hand out. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi. I came from Rikkai Dai Gaku Fuzoku Chuugakkou. I know Seigaku.

Oishi shook hands with Yukimura. "Oh, I know Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, too. I was part of the tennis club at Seigaku. Actually, I was the vice-captain last year. We had a match against your school at Kantou Finals.

Yukimura had a sparkling shine in his eyes. "I was also part of the tennis club at Rikkai. Captain of the club, actually. I was unable to play any matches because I was hospitalized. I remember the Kantou Finals. Sanada told me all about it.

"Yes, I remember. Sanada-san was vice-captain, like me. At the time, our captain was in Germany because of his elbow injury. It was quite a match." Oishi had a wistful look on his face.

"Would you like to sit next to me? I would love some company and talking about tennis is one of my favorite things to do, Yukimura offered Oishi.

Oishi smiled. "I would like that a lot. I also like talking about tennis, although I like playing it much more, Oishi stood up and walked over to where his bags were and sat down next to Yukimura.

"I have a question, if you don't mind me asking," Oishi first started hesitantly.

"Go right ahead.

"Why are you coming to a school in Tokyo? Don't you live in Kanagawa-ken? Rikkai was located in Kanagawa, if I remember correctly.

Yukimura smiled. "Yes, Rikkai is in Kanagawa, and I lived there until just recently. My father was transferred here in December. My parents didn't want the family to be separated, so after school was done, we moved to Tokyo.

Oishi nodded his head, understanding. Soon, they went back to talking about tennis.

For a long time the two just sat and talked about tennis and middle school life. They only stopped when the teacher came in. Oishi was very happy to have made a new friend with common interests.

------------------------

Kawamura "Taka-san" Takashi walked to school, like he usually did. It had been fun to do nothing but train to become a sushi chef for a week. Happy times, must end, however. Taka-san walked slowly towards the school that he would spend the last three years of his school career.

Taka-san reached the school after a short while. Walking down the hallway towards his class, something crashed into him from behind. He was able to keep his balance, but when he looked behind him, Taka-san saw that the other person was not as lucky.

"No wonder today's fortune said to be careful of the floor today. This floor made me slip and crash into someone! Unlucky! The bright orange haired guy was mumbling to himself while Taka-san just stared.

"um... are you okay? Do you need help getting up? Taka-san asked, hesitantly. _I know this guy from somewhere..._

Without waiting for an answer, Taka-san extended a hand out to help. The shorter guy grabbed on, and Taka-san pulled him up.

"Thanks! I'm lucky to have hit such a nice person! ...Oh! hehe, sorry for hitting you! It was unlucky of you, yeah? The orange-haired guy finally looked up to see Taka-san's face. "Hey, I know you! You're Akutsu's friend! From Seigaku, where Omoshiro-kun is! Remember me? I'm Lucky Sengoku from Yamabuki!

It finally clicked in Taka-san's head. "Yeah, I remember. You're Sengoku Kiyosumi, yeah? I'm Kawamura Takashi. How's Akutsu, by the way? I haven't seen him recently. Do you know where he's going to school?

Sengoku shook his head. "Akutsu's not going to high school. He just hangs out at home or the streets and smokes. I have his number; I can give it to you.

"Really? Thanks, I really appreciate it. I have to go to my class now, but could you give it to me at lunch tomorrow or something? Taka-san looked pleased but disappointed.

"I can give it to you at lunch today! I have my phonebook today. I didn't want to leave without it for some reason. This must have been it! Lucky!" Sengoku looked really happy... but doesn't he always?

"Okay, thanks. Where should we meet? Your class, my class, or somewhere else?" Taka-san asked politely.

"I'll bring it to your class. What is it? Sengoku started walking and Taka-san followed.

"It's... this one, 1-7. What about you? Taka-san pointed to a class nearby.

"Really? 1-7? Lucky! I'm in that class too! I'll just give it to you when we get inside, then, okay?" Sengoku started towards the class.

Entering the class after Sengoku, Taka-san replied, "Sure. Thanks, Sengoku-kun.

Sengoku sat down at a desk and began rummaging around in his bag. Finally, he took out a green phonebook and looked for Akutsu's number. When he found it, he got out some scratch paper and wrote it down. "Here's the number. I like calling him to annoy him. Sit down! Let's sit together! Sengoku gestured for Taka-san to sit.

Tentatively, Taka-san sat down and took the paper from Sengoku. "Thanks a lot for the number. I've been wondering what's up with him. So, are you going to join the high school tennis team?

Sengoku nodded enthusiastically. "I'm really looking forward to it. Are **you** going to join, Kawamura-kun?

Taka-san shook his head sadly. "No, I'm not going to join. I'm going to train to be a sushi chef after school. My last days as a tennis player passed. Last year was my last year.

"That's too bad. I would have really liked to play on a team with you. Too Bad! Sengoku didn't look disappointed at all, but that's just how he was.

Sengoku and Taka-san talked for a bit until the teacher started class.

------------------------

A/N: Okay, really lame. Everyone but Eiji saw someone they knew, but don't worry! Eiji will soon see someone that he knows! It's just that they're not in the same class like everyone else. They'll meet at lunch, but I don't think I'll write it. Next chapter is **After the First Day**...

The former Seigaku third-years (except Tezuka) are going to chat online about their day! Any suggestions on SNs? Please review and leave some! I would love it!


End file.
